To Shed the Blood of Lambs
by SoVayne
Summary: A vampire struggling with his eternal life is given a second chance to find meaning when he is giving a slave girl. Contains Yaoi, Shota, slavery, rape and eveything that rated an M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story contains original characters and plot. Warning, Yoai, Shota, implied rape slavery and all other stuffed that rates an M.**

Chapter1

The King of *Lonbraj

Darkness, the absence of the light.

The poor souls who finds themselves in the shadow of vampire know a different sort of fear. It as a fear that they had not experienced since childhood It starts in the pit of the stomach and slowly spreads throughout their body so that every sing hair is standing on end. Their hot breath fogs in the cool air as their chest moved uo and down involuntarily, the heart is beating rapidlu and though their skin is chilled and clammy their blood is boiling in the arteries. Adrenaline has kicked in now, and are usually trying to escape-but death is inevitable. Like a mouse in a preordained maze they run, eyes wide but blind in the inky shadow and unaware that the devil is snapping at their ankles.

But the death of a victim is usually swift, clean and painless. It is only their reluntance to die that makes it difficult. They always struggle, cry and plead for their life, but only for a moment. A small kiss of af the predators poisionous lips is all it takes and they are as vulnerable as a newborn lamb.

Cain, in particular, liked to hold them close so that he could feel their warmth against his icy skin. The smell the weak permeate is so damn enticing that it causes the loins to grow hard. If they allow, he would take them-unforgiving of how the raw snow might naw at them..

Tonight he had trapped a girl had in an alley between two large buildings. Lights flickered and went out to signal his approach and with nowhere to run she pressed herself against the wall, praying that the monster following her would not sense her presence. There was a brush, much like that of feathers, and her dark eyes could just make out the silver lining of his head. She had to clamp her hands over mouth to keep from shrieking. But he already knew that she was there, andcwas growing weary of this game of cat and mouse. His amber eyes began to glow and the girl's entire body trembled when stepped out into the opening. "V-Vampyr.." She began to weep into her hands when Cain parted his unnatural red lios to smile at her. Four enlarged canines gleamed at her, and the teen slid down into a fetal position, cowering in fear of the man hovering over her now. The salt from her tears bothered Cain, but his face remained impassive as he propped his arm on the wall and restedhis forehead against it. She looked so helpless like this. She hiccupped and drew her knees so they were touching he chin; allowing Cain to inhale the scent drifting from the folds of her skirt. He closed his eyes and licked lips, he liked virgins-gender did not matter-they both bled when penetrated. With a grasp that threatened to crush her bones, he drug her by the ankles into a more private place where he pinned her down and mounted her. The girl shrieked and began to squirm when he unzipped his pants. "N-No!-ah!" She whimpered when he pushed into her without preperatin, it only took three hard jolts of massive manhood to tear the poor girl's innocence in half and make her bleed out all over him. Cain did not let the blood go to waste, lapping it up greedily from the crease of her legs. She gasped when his tongue teases wthe entrance of her vagina, suckling so that not a single drop stained the skin.

The victims cry, but it is because they do not understand-they beg him to bite and spare them the humiliation.

This girl was not any different, she sobbed into Cain's chest as he thrusted into her tight womanhood. He kind of enjoyed the way she clutched him, begging him to stop. "P-Please..it hurts.." He could have eased her pain by a swift punch to the head or a light shake, he could even break her kneck- but Cain had heard this so many times before and simply kissed her on the mouth, making her cringe with the taste of her own blood. He carefully brushed away her long brown hair and leaned down, "I have seen your gods," he whispered into her ear, "They are afraid of me also." The girl opened her mouth into a scream as he suddenly bit into her jugular. There was a spray of blood across his face and it made him shudder and bury his throbbing member back into the limp body. He winced when her claws dug into the bare skin of his neck, but did not let it falter his feeding.

A slight moan escaped his lips as he cummed inside of her. Great. He sighed, sitting up and licking his lips. Vampires could bot drink the blood of the dead and he would have to kill her to prevent any bastard offspring. She was still recovering from the brutal asault on her body when He grasped the silver dagger from his belt and stabbed it hard through the stomach. The force was so great that it caused her back to arch and her arms sweep around his neck."Thankyou.." She mumbled as the light in her eyes faded. He retreived the dagger as she fell limp in his arms, head lolling dangerously. He slipped back in its leather sheath and took a moment to look her over before lying her gingerly back against the ground. "Sleep." he whispered, closing her eyes and placing a coin over either pale lid."For the ferryman." The wind cought his cape, and he sunk slowly back into the shadows.

Some would say to be a vampire is a curse, and Cain would never deny the claim. Vampires are incapable of heartbreak, because their hearts are still-cold and black. But vampire will never know how to love, be forgiving or gentleness; It was an etern darkness without light..no one to guide them out of damnation.

The people may see us as fierce lions that prey upon the weak, but He knew that the mighty roar was the forthe aching thorn in the paw of the others worship me as a king? Yet He am no better than the paracites that feed from the dog..but Cain could never let them know that. The lonliness he felt-the hatred for his kind. He would-had..lived forever, but at what cost?

"Cain." Someone was waiting for him as he climbed onto the balcony. He perched cat like banister and looked around eagerly. There was only one person in the world that had a voice that soft. "Lelouch." he sighed in slight relief of the red head. Lelouch crossed his arms and approached Cain slowly. "You did not tell me that you were going out-I was worried." Cain smiled softly, sliding off the marble and standing , "I needed some time alone..Is there something you need?" When Lelouch was within reach, Cain put his hand on either shoulder and urged him closer."The So'lda* have returned..." Cain was not listening, he was to busy trying to get Lelouch to submit to him. He was the only one of his clan that he expressed any type of feeling toward, he liked to fondle his sculpted body and kiss him on the mouth. Lelouch taste was incredible, like blood and chocolate.

But this time Lelouch resisted a little, his dark blue eyes glaring at him."Cain.." Secretly Cain cursed his favoured solda for those eyes, he felt as though they could see through to his very blackened interior.

It was shame to think someone so beautiful was damned.

"Cain." Lelouch repeated, raising his brow at the man burrowing in the nape of his neck. "Did you hear anything I just said?" "Mmm.." "I said that they refused to pay, the Solda killed Nievar's entire family.

Only then was he released.

Cain took a step back and leaned over the banister. "They did not have permission do that." He suddenly felt exhausted. "Well, it is to late, he is dead-they raped his wife and killed the elser sons. But do not fret." He placed his hand on Cain's shoulder. "Now people will think twice before disrespecting you, my alpha." Cain shook his head and pushed Lelouch away, "The Solda of Lonbraj have grown to willfull and executing punishment where they see fit. Is the Solda I fear-not meek little mage people." Lelouch frowned, "I will not begin to justify the solda, but am sure they are not stupid enough to bite the hand that feeds them." "I have lived long enough to know that snakes are not the only creatures that speak with a forked tongue. Everyone has a hidden agenda." Lelouch scoffed, "You have become paranoid, my king." Cain ran his fingers through his long white hair "Is that what this is, I thought I was losing my mind." Lelouch started to smile until he realized that be was serious. "How could we not just a little insane?" He pressed his cheek against Cains back, "We have lived for two thousand years, while everything we attatch ourselves to crumbles, we do not age.." Caun sighrd and pressed his face in his palms. "I murdered a girl tonight, Lelouch." He felt the male's body become rigid. "She wa not sny more than fifteen. When I was on top of her..I saw into her eyes..they were scared- but yet, I could not feel any renorse."

There was a shift in Lelouch's weight and he leaned around Cainand held his hand out. A soft whistle between his teeth woke a nearby bird and coaxed it to his finger

"Do you think I enjoy having this gift?" Lelouch gripped the bird as he spoke, making it shriek in distress and peck at his pale flesh. He did not flinch., keeping all of his concentration locked on the defenseless animal," I can steal the life force from another..." The bird went limp in his fist and turned to stone, Lelouch crumbled it easily and let ithe dust be swept away by the wind. "Their strengths are mine, I can use their well being to heal my wounds..but they die for me to live..and I have to accept that." Cain could see Lelouch torturing his bottom lip with his sharp teeth. "Please dont.." he leaned and pushed their lips together and to his satisfaction, Lelouch sighed and relaxed into the embrace. "You have blood on your face." he mumbled over Cain's tongue. Cain chuckled and pulled away from Lelouch. "If it bothers you." Lelouch did not need anymore prodding, hr leaned and licked Cain's hugging him tight.

They stood like that for a long while, comforted by each others presence and eyes scanning the horizon, both searching for answes for the turmoil within.

The silence had been ripped open by the sound of sirens and they could see an ambulance weave through the streets toward the alley where Cain had been only an hour before.-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Spoils of War

War

Life was war..freedom..love..especially love.

So many had died at the mercy of love. Unfortunatly for the lamb being stuffed in the trunk of a town car-the Solda did not feel love, or any emotion for that matter.

It had been her father's love that had murdered her family.

Two hours earlier.

Far across town, where the rich would not dare wonder, a girl curled ip into a ball and pressed her hand over her velvet white ears. They were large and so sensitive to touch and sound, and it did not help that the siren seemed to be just outside her window. Finaly overwhelmed bu the horrid sound, she threw back the thin grey blankets and sat up in her bed. Sapphire blue eyes gazed sadly around her room, revolving red and blue police car lights were rippling across the dingu box. The paint had chipped away a long time ago, and she could almost pick out little fragments of lamplight from her brother's room from the small holes. Every moment or so the light would flicker, and she could just make out a creaking of floor boards as though the occupant was pacing. So Kannon was not the only one being disturbed by the commotion of the city. Soft white curls bounced around her heart shaped face as she slid off the ratty matress and put her feet in a pair of slippers. Her mother had secretly made these from left over fabric she had been using to make a dress-one that would be sold in stores for much more than they could ever afford.

The lamb twisted the nob and pushed it open carefully so as not to draw attention to herself as she slipped into the hall. The apartment was fairly small, and there wasnt enough space to hide, so Kannon shrank against the wall and eased toward her brother's room.

Hushed voices were conversing urgently in the sittijg room. Curiosity got the best of Kannon and she crept closer and leaned against a dividing threshold.

An oil lamp had been lit, casting a warm glow across the sitting room where she could just make out mother's shadow, kneeled before her husband.

"Alistar, we can not keep living in fear of these people." She looked up at the man, who was slumped over in a hard chair. "Please, there is nothing left for us here, we must leave this city." "Be Quite!" Even Kannon started in her hiding space when the man slammed his fist on the table. "I will not be intimidated by those paracites! My family has lived here before there was even concrete pavimg the streets-and will die when thos disgraces beings burn it to the ground!" Sari buried her face in her hands and sobbed, "You men! Letting your pride blind you from the aweful truth! We are poor!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "And YOU have sold us to the devil!"

Kannon knew that her father had been in financial trouble for some time now. Every day she could see the lines of worry grow deeper in the old man's face. Alistar Nievar was not a greedy man, but a hard worker that had fell into difficult times. In attempt to save his family from poverty and their business from bankrupt he had unintentionally left them in debt to the city's most blood thirsty loan sharks-the Solda.

The Solda were a pyramid of extortion, violence and black marketing and at the top was a monster that fed on the blood of the innocent. The Lonbraj and it's Soldiers leant money here and there to those in desperation, and pinned intrest to the bill, ensuring that they kept the small businesses like her father's clothing shop under their fingernails. This scheme operated most of the city, and its inhabitants were the marionettes in the hands of the Lonbraj. Kannon doubted if anyone could be trusted in this mgods forsakened town.

She had not realized that the adults had desisted to argue. Alistar gathered Sari in his arms and held her close. "Do not cry, my darling." He whispered, stroking her long snowy locks. "I will never let anyone harm my family." He leaned back and gazed at the beautiful woman, a smile on his face as he wiped away her tears. "My darling lamb.." Butterflies filled in her stomach as they began to kiss, she gripped the paneling and watched with wide eyes as he pushed her back against the floor and caresses her thigh. Sari was making soft sounds to her husband as he nuzzled her breast and suckled her skin.

A warm hand covered her eyes and breath made her ears twitch, "Spare your innocence, little sister." A male whispered. "Nouto." Her brother tugged her away from the adults and into his room. "I am..sorry." She was not sure why she was apologizing..but the grim face on Notou made her feel bad for spying. Nouto shut the door and shook his head. "Do not worry about it," he hurried over to his window and peeked out the drapes. "Are you feeling well?" Nouto hesitated before looking back over his shoulder. "There was another attack."'He said. Kannon was not sure what he meant. "A vampire attack." he stressed. "Is that what the sirens are about?" Kannon asked coming to Nouto's side. He nodded, pulling back the cloth so that she could look out. "See there, on the corner." Nouto hissed, "He followed me home this afternoon-he has been following me all week." Kannon just make out a pair of yellowed eyes, staring back at them from the curb. The body was shapeless, blending in with the shadows around him. "What do you think he wants?"

Knock! Knock! Knock

Present

Kannon groaned as her entire body jolted and she thudded heavily against the interior of the trunk. It was becoming hard to breathe and there was warm sticky goo in her eyes. Her velvet ears twitched as she began to struggle against the ropes binding her. Whimpers escapes her lips as the strong twine bit and burn into her soft skin and dorced her to fall limp. Why had these awful monsters kept her..couldn't they just killed her along with her family. Tears welled in her sapphire blue eyes as her mother's maimed body flashed in her mind. "Noo!" she sobbed and began to kick at the walls that confined her.

Terrible thoughts of what the Solda could do to her began to play on front of her eyes, they would steal her innocence and cover her body in lacerations.

Alastar had given Sari just enough time to pull her sleeves over her slender shoulders before standing. The rude intruder pounded on the door a second time, threating to knock it clean off the rusty hinges. "I am coming!" The old ram bellowed, yanking open the door. "What do you think-oh!" he shrank right before Kannon's eyes In the presence of two scrawny men. They reminded Kannon of crow, with feathery black hair and beady yellow eyes that darted around the room, only with a pasty complexion. "Hello..Aliisstterr." The man leaned foward and placed his hands pn either wall. The hiss made a chill spread throughout Chrone's body. " Jun.." Alastar coughed. "We are here for the..money that you owe." Kannon and Nouto exchanged glances, "I think we need to go." Nouto grasped her hand and they began to slowly back out of the room. "Jun..I have told you that the money we'll not be paid until the end of the month." Jun tapped his talon on the wood and studied the other male. "You ssseee...we have a problem, because if I do not return with..recompensssation..my King will be very angry." His creepy eyes rested on the milky white woman cringing in the middle of the room Alastar crained his neck and stepped in between them. "Maybe you and I could work something out..Jun -" Jun's attention snapped up at Alastar. "Yesss..we can."

The car had stopped and Kannon could hear voices outside. "I just spoke with the King, he is the penthouse." "I will take the girl." Another said, "You park the car." "Why do I always have to park!" "Because you are an idiot!" There was a jingle of keys and Kannon coiled every muscle in her body as the lock turned over. Oxygen was returned to her and she was a little dizzy, but when a hand grasped the back of her neck, Kannon. Let out a blood curdling scream and began to fight . The man holding her swore loudly and wrapped another arm around her frail body. "Get the bag-Put the bag over her head!Ow!" She sunk her teeth in his hand, drawing rotten smelling, black blood. She gagged, providing enough time for her kidnapper to regain control and crack her forhead against the pavement. "Bitch!" was the only thing she could make out before she swooned and then blacked out."

She had been crouched down in the closet Sari kept ber sewing machine, when the Solda found her. She trembled all over as he loomed over her, a sadistic smile on his ugly face. "Here little lamb, do not be afraid.." His voice had made her sleepy from reason, and though every better sense in her screamed not to, she could not help but accept the claw extended toward her. "That's it, little lamb..come..no.." She jumped and tried to run when her foot brushed something. A glance down revealed her brother, sprawled out in a pool of blood. His throat looked as though as it had been rippes open. She became violently sick and began to vomit on herself as she was drug out of the room and to where hos parner was half naked, pushing his hard manhood into Sari's limp body. "Disgusting pig." The man holding her arm growled over his soft grunts. "She is dead! You killed her! " He kicked at the male while Kannon remained in a daze, "Let's go before someone comes!" The man looked around, almost stupidly, there was blood spattered across hos face. "What about her?" he sniffed. "Spoils of war!" The other mumbled, turning on his heels and draggimg the stunned lamb out behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saints and Sinners

What divine line divides heaven and malidiction? Is there a moral compass threaded in our souls, and every so often it is cracked and useless leaving the empty shell to wander aimlessly in purgatory. Was this limbo? What is to be done when a person has been sucked far into this lifestyle that there is no escape. Blood, violence, sex, money-a unnatural force driving is them so far from redemption but it cannot help but savor in its bodily juices after being fucked by the instinct to self destruct.

A vampire could not commit suicide...

At the highest level of his fortress, Cain stood with his feet apart, arms folded his across his chest and his amber eyes 1focused on the two way mirrored floor.

From this position, he was a god scrutinizing his condemned children writhering in a vast mass below. Their pale bodies seemed glow in the blacklights as they moved against each other in a sensual rythm to the music. There were several cages, where beautiful women with unnerving golden stares blew kisses and rubbed themselves against the black iron. Occasionaly the buff body guard would remove the chains and open the door for some lucky man. One in particular was plump, balding and very sweaty as he was heaved inside with the women.

Fool.

Cain tilted his head as dark waterbegan to pour trom the ceilings, drenching the crowd in a matter of seconds.

Even from this hieght, he could see eyes turn yellow and fangs begin to lengthen behind waxy lips. Unsuspecting guests to the night club suddenly found their warm necks being preyed upon by bload soaked monsters. The fat man in the cell suddenly did not like his accomendations when the women lost their luster and their skin became leather. Jaws dislocated themselves and stretched unnaturally as the fierce females pounced upon their prey and began to tear at his body.

A sadistic smile played across the Cain's lips. Blood had a way of turning even the more docile of vampires into ravenous killing machines. He would have to invite the zealous harlots to his chambers and appease their appetite.

Saints and Sinners was the only club in which one could be eaten alive by their date.

Cain's attention was rudely tugged away and adverted to the corner of the club. The elevator doorsopened and two men entered, one of them clutching a limp body bound in rope. Hefrowned a little as he drug the victim across the floor, staining it with blood and god knows what else.

They seemed to be making their way to the stairs...surely they would not bring such a filthy creature to him.

"..good little doggy.."

Cain's thin brown furrowed and he looked over his shoulder

at the luxurious furniture in the center of the room. Lelouch was sitting on one of the wine colooured cushions, his fingers tangled in the long silver locks of his ward. Aidou's ears were flattened and his tail curled submissively to his stomach as Lelouch fondled his body.

Cain did not think much of Lelouch's little pet, but the scrawny boy had been his muse for nearly eight years. How could he deny his favorite s

anything that gave him such pleasure? Lelouch insisted on spoiling the teen kitsune, dressing him silk clothes, fine jewelry and even painting his face so that it resembled a porcelain mask. Heavily lidded eyes gazed up at his master with adoration..and fear.

Make no mistake, Lelouch could also be cruel, the collar around the fox's neck was not just for appearances. He was extremely jealous and somewhat abusive to the canine's meek little body. He had a habit of wrapping the chain around his arm many times until theleathered dug into his windpipe and the fox was gasping for air. There were times when the fresh fang marks hidden beneath would open and blood would stain his collar.

Lelouch would suckle it with all the enthusiasm of a small child devouring a sweet treat.

Cain settled down on a chair adjacent to the counple and let his weighr rest on the table. The contents of the table included two stacks of money, several miniscule bags filled with glittered powder, cigars and a box of matches.

Those tiny crystals had been the influence of most of the bad decisions in Saints and Sinners. Its affect put the body in a dream like state and the user felt invincible. The money mostly belonged to vampires doping up their prey and making them vulnerable to any slash to come.

N The cigars were for Cain who needed to relax. He inhaled the thick smoke into his lungs and held it there for a moment. A gagging sound adverted his attention to where Lelouch was suffocating Aidou with his throbbing manhood. Aidou's manicured nails gripped the expensive fabric of Lelouch's pants as his small mouth struggled to take it in. Arousal spiked in Cain as he watched Lelouch uncerimoniouslyn pushed his head down well over the shaft and thrusted his hips rythmatically. Aidou's mascara began to leak his face but he did not dare pull away. Lelouch groaned and leaned back against the couch, his button nose scrunched up and his chest heaved up and down. His long fingers grasped the chain and pulled it back hard..cutting off oxygen for the boy but increasing pleasure for himself. Cain blew smoke from his nose and adjusted his tightening pants.

The sexual atmosphere was intruded upon by arguing. The door behind Cain opened. Lelouch released Aidou's scruff and he emerged with a sickly look and precum on his chin. "My Alpha!" He swore loudly and stood up to face them. "What are you doing here Jun." He hated this man and did not wanted him with a proximity of his club. Jun attempted to smirk in which everyone of hisyellowed teeth were displayed and he dropped the load at Cain's feet. "I did not want any bad blood between us." hos voice was terribly shrill and there were unecessary breath takens in between words. Cain purfed his chest and displayed his fangs to show authority behind his word. "You are collect debts paid to me, Jun..not to kill out clients. Now thanks to you the Brotherhood will be breathing down my neck." Jum and in his partner had retreated back a couple steps away from Cain, probably to give themselves a head start if he decoded to punish them.

But he feeling merciful at that particular moment.

Cain's beast had awaken and sniffing the air, noting that the captive posessed tvery long legs and milky white flesh. He licked his lips at the pink cotton underwear peeking at him from a short night gown.

The lump twitched and moaned; Jun, recieving the opportunity to direct Cain's else where, quickly grabbed the feeble arm and yanked her up on her knees. "Surely this would satisfy the beast."'Jun drawled as he the burlap bag was removed from her head.

Women were plenty, they crept and skulked in the far corners of the earth, and warmed Cain's bed at night. He tasted the tongue of almost every species in the seven continents but none of them compared to what Jun was clutching in his hand. Cain had the impulse ro rip away and roar "How Dare you!"

But despite his internal thoughts, his stoic expression did not falter, but neither did his gaze. She was conscious now and looking up at Cain with terrorfied amythests. He looked over his shoulder at Lelouch, who was craning to get a better look, eagerness all over his pretty face. Aidou, however, looked as though he felt bad for the little girl.

Making up his mind, he leaned down so that there noses were almost touching and smiled. "You are going to ne a perfect little slave." He whispered, twisting his fingers in her hair. At first she cringed away, but there was a spark of willfulness in her eyes as she inhaled-and spit into Cain's eyes. "Pig!"

He did not realized he had struck her until after his snarl faded away. Lelouch was on his feet now and hurried to pull Cain off of the poor female. He had punched her twice in the face but it had been lights out at rhe first blow.

Lelouch jumped in between them and pushed his lean body against Cain massive abs. "Stop, Cain.." he never had to raise his voice, his hands on Cain's chest was enough to calm him. "Get her out of here.." Cain snarled, thrusting his finger at the door. "Aww..Cain do not be like that, she is frightened." he gave Cain a pouty smile. "She is young, and Can be conditioned so that she will worship. Those promiscuous femals you bring in..they wont be loyal to you forever. But her.." They looked at the angelic lamb lying you, "She will fawn over your footsteps." Cain took a moment to consider Lelouch's testament, while Jun and his partner tried to ease out the door.

What could he lose, of she became to mych to handle he could always kill her.

"Fine." he sighed and Lelouch did a little hop. "Take her to the chamber-tie her up for a few days. She will break." Lelouch looked at Aidou and nodded for him to obey. The fox slowly clambered to his feet and slunk over, tail between his legs as he struggled to pick her up. She was even smaller than he, but that was probably due to age. Aidou's long chain drug along behind him as he turned his back on Cain and Lelouch and carried her bridal style toward the door the others had disappeared.

"I'm sorry." was whispered in her velvet ears.-

**-Hello pplz of Earth! Vayne here! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, I think it has turned out better than my one (which I have considered taking down and revising before continuing). Like I mentioned before, this contains characters, orginal thinking and plot, if you don't believe me look it up! Okay, so I did get the idea for the club from Blade but only because it was totaly smexy! Reviews appreciated! Flame all you want-I am flame retardant!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hundred miles away.

Happiness.

Is there one true definition or does it varfrint ofor each person? Is it possible that there are people out there who only know happily thoughts just as there are many who can only feel pain? Is it emotion or a state of mind? Perhaps it is both. Usually happiness can found in 'the simplicity of things' often compared to a first kiss or a child's laughter.

Or some shit like that.

Thomas liked the weighted feelinh of his shotgun strung across his back with ha hand braided rope. It made him feel secure as he crept through the fog. His boots made no noise as he moved, following the smell of fur and musk.

Thomas was a hunter. A damn good one.

A werewolf had murdered seven people in the tired little village oRavenswood, and a priest had saught him out after hearing the name passed between two travelers that had witnessed the slaying of a chimera by a mere boy.

That had been wiyh a sword though, it did work well with werewolves though. He had melted down silver from jewelry to make a bullet that would kill the beast. Just one, buy that was all he needed.

The brush of feathers had him on pins and needles, only to relax when a small little humming bird appeared in front of him.

"Sektatu," he breathed, "you are going to give us away'"

"You have already beem found. Thomas."

A growl rose of from the shadowless atmosphere and Thkmas had only a split second to prepare himself. He screechedin pain as fur collided with his body and powerful jaws locked into his shoulder. He could feel the poision burning in his veins.

His pupils dialated and res speckled his green iris. Inhuman strength overwhelmed it and he used the temporary power to Pry apart the jaws and force the dog back. Hot breath burned his face and reeked of death. The redtongue wiggled obscenelu in his blackene gums as the wolf tried to take another bite. It was imposible.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Thomas kept hisr each hand on either jaw and conjured up ever shred of magi k in his body. Wind fingered his long black locks and electricity prickled the air. "The moon is not here. Retur let me see who you are!" The energy began to rqdiate back and forth between their bodies. The wolf whined and snarld, thrashing about as he tried to fight it off.

The fu began to disappear and was replaced by pale skin, themuzzle that thomas hand been holding was gone now and a feral face of an enraged man stared at back at him.

"I am going to kill you now. Your body will be cleansed of the chrse and you will be forgiven."

To his shock the man punched him. He was taken off guard by the unexpected blow and let go.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and pointed a finger at Thomas.

"You will carry the curse now boy!" He cackled maniaclu and then disappeared into the fog.

Thomas was right beind him. His heart pounded in his chest and the rush of the posion made him dizzy, but hecould not stop. The branches clawed at him, tracing blood in his dark skin and scratching his face.

"SEKTATU I NEED YOU!"

"You are hurt."

"Nevermind." HE snappe at the tiger pounding the earth at his side."The wolf is human now but the magic will wear off. We need to corner him."

"He is headed toward the mountains. I will follow him from the sky."

The tiger melted away and a golden eagle rose up from the fog with a cry.

Thkmas had no time to admire it, his gun was in his hamds now and there would be a werewolf dead tonight.

The werewolf had disappeared into a cave almost hidden behind the rocks. The mouth was stretched acrose the white stone in an eerie scream

Thomas approached it with caution, his fflight or fight reflexes had kicked in and opened ever dark crevice. There was a mew, he cast a reassuring look at the black cat that had clambered onto the rock. It nodded and Thomas ttoo a deep breath. This was his task.

Sektatu shuddered as the mouth swallowed the boy whole.

His eyes had bled red and the darkness held no secret for him.

Right. Then left.

One foot in front of the other. As silent as the doe with her fawn.

Thomas jumped as a screech of agony toore at his ear drums.

The werewolf was going through transoformation again and it was horrendous sight. His body contorted into so many unnatural foems that it made thomas sick to watch. His fingernails were bleeding from scratching at the stone and eyes rolled back onto his sunken face.

"You..you did this..get..get.."

A snarl filled the air but it did not come from thw man thrashing about on the floor. Thomas fell back against the wall as another beast trotted into the light. This one was a female, she was smaller but just as dangerous.

In her mouth was a a human boy, wide eyed and staring at thomas with confusion.

"We..we c-could not have children..stole this..child..for her.."

Thomas looked between the beasts woth horror and morbos fascination. Thwre was no doubt in his mins that this was the baby that had been stolen from the village. He was confused.

"Why keep it?"

It was his jaded opinion that beasts of this sort were heartless feigns that desrved to be put to death. The wolf had killed swveral people and stolen a xhild but he had dis it for..love?

Thomas had nothing to compare it to, before this love was just a myth..like hope and compassion. Thomas certain did not believe in it.

The mother wolf had laid down beside her mate, who wasstill weak frok transformation amd could only lick her muzzle as she rested in her side. The infant squealed in delighy and buried his pudgy fingers into the furnas he latxatched on to the swollen nipple. She was nursing him.

Thomas shook himself free of the conflicted forcesnawinf away in his brain and raises his gun. He was a hunter and this was his duty. He was swornntonprotext the innocent. The innocent.

Outside the cave a fox started as he fired.

Once.


	5. Chapter 5

Why does a vampyr not see his reflection? Well, because it would probably die of its own narcissism.

Like the story Aidou had read.

The kitsune placed his brush on the vanity and studied the boy gazing back at him. Seven years of living in darkness with only a latern to see by had deteriorated his eyesight. The edges were blurred and distorted, but he looked no less than perfect. Just as Lelouch demanded.

All of his outfits were made of the finest silk and cotton, sewn to fit his nimbl frame and make him look delicate. His skin was the colour of alibaster and smelled of sugarnand cocoa. He had only finished applying dark eye shadow to his heavy lids and then brushed his floor length silver hair until it glistened.

Just a bit of r ouge on his pouty lips and he was ready.

The curtains were drawn tightened and were never to be opened nbefore dusk, but aidou's internal clock told him it was well inti the afternoon. This was the only time of the day when Aidou was alllowes to be alone and savoured egery moment of freedom. He stood up and grabbed the key from his bedside table and put it in his kimono then smoothed it down. He stolen it the night before after Cain had invited Lelouch to 'dinner' in his chamber.

Aidou had been desert.

His long fingers traced the links of his chain up and winced when they pressed against the collar. He was still sore and the wound fresh, but the thick leather had stopped bleeding at least. It was difficult to believe but Cain had been more considerate than his master, who was albeit of a Saddist.

He planned to sneak into the chamber and take the lamb that was tied to the left post of Cain's bed and have her bathe and eat. She had been there for four days and smelled terrible. So terrible thst Lelouch had thought her seemed interested in the lamb, so he would give her an old outfit or two, make her face up and tell her how to survive here . Hopefully she would listen.

If she dis not and Cain threw her off the roof of the penthouse window-that was not Aidou's problem.

The fox followed the pale Orange light until he reached the chamber of the king. His stomach turned and he backed away, reconsidering what he was doing. Lelouch was probably there also, taking the vampire equivalent of a nap. If he angered them, the red head would not hesitate to punish him.

Aidou's knees trembled andhe could barely force the key onto the lock. His imagination conjured up very real instruments of sexual torture that Lelouch had tucked away. His least favorite was a sextable and a very offensiv phallus. It had only been used on Aidou every tome he upset the very unstable vampyre.

He was going to shut th door and pretend nothing happen untol he heard crying. "I-Is someone there? It wailed, "let me out please! "

Aidou groaned androlled his eyes at the cieling. If the stupid girl did not shutup she would wake every vampire in the damn building and she was crying. CRYING. Vampyres hatee the smell of tears.

So he would have to go in and calm her down.

Kannon's ears twitched at the sound of foot steps. It had been two hours since she had heard any sign of life-or was it one? Hell it felt like four. Her body achedfrom sitting in one position and she was filthy. The bag on her head prevented the proper amount of oxygen and she swooned back and forth between conciencenous and the latter.

When the key turned over in the lock she knew that there was someone there and began to scream.

"Will you please be quiet!" A soft voice hissed, "I am going to remove the bag but you must be quiet..you will wake them.

Cool oxygen washed ov Kannon and she gagged. Someone patted her gently on the back in a terrible attempt to sooth it. "Take it easy now. Just relax and breathe."

Kannon did as she was told and relaxex against tye post. It was a few moments and her headach lightened and she was able to breathe normaly. She realized that she could smell food.

Her eyes fell on a beautiful kitsune teen, dressed like a princ in fine robes and jewelry and on his knees beside her. She hesitated when he Extended a small knife. He noticed the curling of her muscles and shook his head. "I am only removing the binds so that you can eat. If you try to run or make any trouble-I will wake them myself." Kannone followed the jerk of his head to the far wall, a small gasp escaped her lips. The man that had hit her was leaninf against the stone, in all his glory. He appeared to be asleep but she could not be sure. Beside him was a red haired man, much smaller but just a unnerving. He was naked also, his arms across his chest and head restinf peacefully on the massive bicep of his companion. The lamb had never seen a naked man before.

She was not disappointed.

She was aware that her arms felt much better. While she was distracted by the perfect creatures, the fox had cut the ropes. "You may stand if you like." He saidquietly, stirri g a bowl of steamy vegetables and noodles. "Do not touch any of Cain's belongings."

"Is that what his name is? Kannon did not feel any safer with this boy, but she took his invitation to stretch her muscles. Her toes were numb from lack of circularion and she stumbled when she tried to walk.

"Yes. The red head is Lelouch. He is Cain's favourite and my master. My name is Aidou."

Kannon rubbd her bare arms and looked at the, her face wore skepticism all ocer as she took in his dress.

"You do not look like a slave to me?".

Aidou's eyedarkened and his lips curled into a scowl that did not suit his fragile face. "Why? Because i am not tied to a bedpost with a bag over my head.?" Kannon realized that she had upset him and felt bad , he was being nice to her. "I am sorry, I just meant-" "I know what you meant. " he stood up and washed his hands of the coversation. " eat. Then I will take hoy to the bathing chambers while the servants clean this mess up."

He guestured at the piecenofnfloor that kannon had been sitting on and she blushed.

She was grateful for th warm food, the room was so cold that her breath fogged up. She ate slowly savoring the extravagant taste as though it may have been her last. Aidou sat quietly on the unused bed, knees tucked neatlu beneath him as he alternated staring at Lelouch and then kannon, and something that Kannon was sure only he could see.

After the meal, Aidou kept his promise and took her to clean up, though he bound hwr hands with a piece od rope he had cut ffree earlier.

"You seem to know what you are doing."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Well you live with vampyres. "

Aidou paused and looked at her as though she hadskaooed him in the face. "I do no hurt people." He said.

Kannon met his gaze with an uncertain determination, it was obvious she had never tries to stand up for herself before.

This was definitelynot thw time to discover courage.

"Let me go then?"

To her distain, Aidou threw his head hack and laughes in her face. It was not as obnoxious as it was supposed to be, it actualky sounded fake forced and sad. Just kike that smile he wore when he triwd to soothe her. It was as if hw hadbeen broken, far bwuond repair. She felt bad for him.

"Do you honestly think i would risk my life for you? I do not know you..i have lived hwre for seven years. My family were peaceful children of nature, they made potions and remedies to help people. Their only crime was that our village was built a top a gold mine. The solda cam in the middle of the night, they rapes the women, threw the babies into the river and hung the boys from the trees. Then they burned it to the ground."

Kannon was speechless.

"I would have died woth the rest Lelouch had not taken me in. He gave me a new life, maybe not one to hang in a picture frame over the manteo, but I am safe and confortable."

He clambered off the bed and brushed past Kannon. "Wait-where are you going?" "Far away from you, if want to run and get yourself cut up into little peices then fine." Kannon struggled against her binds and hurried after him."please do jot leave me here. It is dark and cold."

Aidou paused with his hand on the door knob,his eyes drifted over to the comatose vampires and sh saw a ligh die in the silver pools. "You arw a slave to the Lonbraj..get used to it.

A/N OKAY I KNOW THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE PROVABLY WOERD AMD DUMB BUT THOMAS, SEKTATU AND AIDOU ARE ALL VeRY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS SO THEY NEEDED A LITTLE JUSTICE..UMM THIS OS FOR THE ONLY TWO PE OPE WHO READ AMD REVIEWED SONCE I POSTED THE STORY IN2012. RIVAL LOVER AND NAMEA


End file.
